


A Moment of Passion

by CaptainJasper



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 09:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20289274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJasper/pseuds/CaptainJasper
Summary: Edelgard forgot Byleth's fishing trip, Byleth plots new plans.





	A Moment of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This was a failed attempt at writing explicit, I tried but just couldn't seem to get it right so it turned into a makeout session.

It wasn't more than a month before the emperor's vision took the strike force back to the castle, as much as they loved the monastery. Without shouldering all of the responsibilities on her own, Edelgard definitely managed to finally get some rest in the warm embrace of her lover. She never believed that marriage for love would be in her cards, yet here she was in love, and in the company of her soon to be wife. 

Instead of taking the single sunday to fish like they planned, Edelgard decided that she was going to conduct business as per usual. Byleth overheard, usually a patient and understanding lover, they barely had time together, but only to sleep. Often stoic and aloof, she set to planning away from Edelgard's knowledge, for the emperor hadn't spoken to her about cancelling the fishing day. 

Byleth spoke to Hubert and cleared her lover's schedule, for the health of the emperor she needed to relax. She seemed to be even more busy after the war ended. Not telling the white haired woman, Hubert conducted business as usual. When she went to enter the throne room, he dissapeared seemingly without a trace. 

Though confused, Edelgard entered the throne room, door closing and clicking locked without her effort. She finally drew her violet eyes around the room, spotting what was amiss. Confident, dark haired and slender, Byleth was sitting on the throne, one leg draped over the other. There was a dull look in her eyes that hadn't been mirrored since she had lost the connection to the goddess.

Trying to get some expression from Byleth, Edelgard moves closer, “You know I could have you killed for sitting on my throne.”

“Is that so?” Dark hair framing her face, she couldn't look more intimidating in her small stature. She sits backward until her body was flat against the seat, a smirk curling her lips ever so slightly. 

“O-oh! Was that today? I'm sorry Byleth, I forgot, but why are you in here?” The emperor was taken aback by the predatory expression, she expected it from Hubert, but she didn't know Byleth could even look that intimidating. 

The ex mercenary stands up, stepping with purpose toward Edelgard's smaller frame, “Heard from a little eagle that I could find you here right about now, and we would have the whole day...” she gently grabs the emperor's dress, pulling her ever closer to her face, “All,” her lips meet with Edelgard's neck, “To,” a kiss on her jawline causing a shiver to trail down the white haired woman's spine, “Ourselves.” The lips of the pair meet, deepening as Edelgard is pulled even closer, tongues searching their partner's. Breath quickens as passion overtakes the pair, a moan escapes Byleth as Edelgard pulls away for a moment.

Guiding the professor by her belt, she moves the woman back onto the throne, “You helped me...”another gentle kiss on the professor's lips, the gloves are tossed to the ground, “So much through the war.” she begins loosening the ex mercenary's top, “You did a lot for me, and your thanks have been few and far between.” Edelgard's lips gently meet Byleth's, her hand gripped just tight enough around the professor's neck to feel the racing pulse on her fingers. The emperor takes a quick nip at her lover's lip, making her hungry for more as the free hand slowly moves down the professor's chest, “Apologies my teacher, I will learn and show my gratefulness in better ways.”

A groan escapes Byleth then, however she needed to reverse things, a low chuckle rumbles from her throat as she reaches her hands around Edelgard's shoulders, effectively getting them in a position to switch with Byleth in control of it all, causing the emperor to gasp in surprise . “Mm, I need to teach you control...” the ex mercenary kisses the emperor's neck before biting and sucking on the spot, a very unroyal moaning gasp escapes Edelgard. 

“And...a lesson in lovemaking is in order.” Each button on the bright red dress is undone with a kiss to where it was clasped, the space where the jagged incision scar, sternum to pelvis, was carved. Only allowing a single squirm and groan per kiss, Byleth seemed to move in such predetermined movements, it gave the emperor no chance to collect her mind enough to worry about the scars that tore across her body. Dress slipping off to reveal the old language sliced into her arms, the crests branded into her palms, Byleth sits, straddling Edelgard in the throne, “El, you're so unbelievably gorgeous.” the empress slides her hands up the professor's thighs, threading her weathered fingers through the lace stockings adorning her lover's legs as their lips meet again, Edelgard's eyes welling up in relieved tears. Byleth sits forward a little, gently grabbing either side of the Emperor's face to look at her in the eyes, foreheads pressed together. “We don't have to do this if you aren't up for it.”

“No, no, its not that, I want to, its just...”

“Just?”

“You're the first person that wasn't...disgusted.”

“El, listen, how much have we gone through together? We fought a war on all of Fodlan, killed a demigod, destroyed the church of seiros. I took one look at you when I heard you speak that first day with the bandits, and I knew you were the most gorgeous young woman I had laid my eyes on.” Byleth runs her hands down Edelgard's sides, planting a gentle kiss on her forehead, “Now I know that that gorgeous young woman is my going to be my wife. A woman who took her hardships and changed the entire country, became emperor. Whether you believe or not, you are my world, and nothing you've done has made me not want to be with you. If you still want to go through with this we will, but...” Byleth rubs her thumbs on the scarred skin of the emperor's stomach, “If you're afraid, we will wait.” 

With a pause, Edelgard lays her ear on her lover's chest, listening to the beat and breath, “Let's wait...I'm sorry.”

“No, its alright El. You are scared and that's okay, we have all the time in the world for when you're ready. Have I ever told you how much I love you?” she whispers, nuzzling the emperor's neck, before helping the emperor button her dress again.

“Every day, but it is never enough for how much I love you too.” she looks up to the ceiling, shoulders relaxing once again, “Now, lets go fish like I promised.”

The professor smiles, a light blush on her face, giving a gentle kiss on the lips, “I would love that.”


End file.
